Mechanical machinery of every kind is used in every aspect of our daily lives, from electric toothbrushes and washer/dryers people use at home to industrial machines used by companies to manufacture nearly every conceivable product. When a machine fails or breaks down, the consequences can range from irritation to financial misfortune or from personal injury to possible loss of life. For this reason, early detection, identification, and correction of machinery problems is of supreme importance. One method that facilitates such early detection and identification involves sensing a vibration signal generated by machinery vibration so as to detect not only when a machine is developing a problem, but to identify the specific nature of the problem for correction. Because the detected vibration signal is analog in nature, an analog circuit that is configured to capture the frequency response of the vibration signal is very complex. Such complexity limits signal range for analysis, however, and worse, requires costly components to manufacture a vibration meter in which the vibration sensor is housed.